Love is as Follows
by marypotts
Summary: Tradução.SasuSaku - Sakura, eu sei que foi você que que mudou meu status de Solteiro para Em Um Relacionamento Aberto com Uzumaki Naruto.Não me ignore.


**Disclaimer: Mais uma vez Naruto não me pertence. E essa história é da Version. INFINITY ,eu só traduzi.**

* * *

...

...

...

**Uchiha Sasuke** mudou seu status de Solteiro para Em um Relacionamento Aberto com **Uzumaki Naruto**

_Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga e 26 outros gostaram disso._

_Ver todos os 14 comentários:_

_**Naruto **__eu repito: Mas… Mas que Diabos!?_

...

...

...

**love is as follows**

...

...

...

**10:12 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De: **LoirahLove52

Algo que você queira me contar?

...

...

...

**10:13 AM**

**Para: **LoirahLove52

**De:** Cereja101

Oh, olá para você também, porca.  
Eu estou bem, gentil da sua parte perguntar .

...

...

...

**10:15 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De: **LoirahLove52

Você é hilária, testuda.

Como eu estava dizendo, há algo que você queira me contar?

Algo como "eu mudei o status do Sasuke de Solteiro para Em Um Relacionamento com UZUMAKI NARUTO"

...

...

...

**10:17 AM**

**Para: **LoirahLove52

**De:** Cereja101

É em um relacionamento ABERTO com Uzumaki Naruto; constate a veracidade dos fatos, Ino.

E eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando.

Vá embora.

...

...

...

**10:18 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De: **LoirahLove52

Não me faça de idiota, mocinha!!

Não é preciso ser um gênio para descobrir quem fez isso.

...

...

...

**10:20 AM **

**Para: **Cereja101

**De: **LoirahLove52

Sakura?

...

...

...

**10:22 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De: **LoirahLove52

...

SAKURA?

...

...

...

**10:25 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De: **LoirahLove52

HARUNO SAKURA!

Você NÃO pode estar me ignorando!  
MAS É O QUE PARECE.

AS FREAKING IF.

...

...

...

**10: 28 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De: **LoirahLove52

Deus, você é uma vadia.

E a Hinata disse oi.

...

...

...

**10:31 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

Mano.

WHAT THE HELL? MASQ DIABOS FOI ISSO.

...

...

...

**10:32 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

Você sabe quantas pessoas vieram me parabenizar por ter saído do armário?!

MUUUITAS!!.

WHAT THE FUCK, CAARA.

NÓS _NÃO_ SOMOS AMANTES GAYS.

...

...

...

**10:34 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

Sem mencionar que a minha reputação e possibilidade de sair com pessoas do sexo oposto agora se foram e graças a você!

...

...

...

**10:35 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

Que diabos eu fiz para merecer isso!?

...

...

...

**10:36 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

Sasuke?

...

...

...

**10:37 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

SASUKE?!

...

...

...

**10:38 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

OI.

SEI QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ AI, TEME.

NÃO ME IGNORE.

...

...

...

**10:40 AM**

**Para:** RamenKing7

**De: **Uchiha89

Cala a boca, Dobe.

Eu não fiz isso.

...

...

...

**10:41 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

O que quer dizer com 'não fiz isso'?

Porque você sabe que o fato de que Uchiha Sasuke mudou o SEU status, na SUA conta, totalmente indica que VOCÊ não fez isso...

...

...

...

**10:43 AM**

**Para:** RamenKing7

**De: **Uchiha89

Eu não fiz isso.

Isso se chama 'ser hackeado'.

Idiota.

...

...

...

**10:45 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

Bem, se você não fez, então quem fez?!

...

...

...

**10:46 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

VOCÊ.

...

...

...

**10:47 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

VOCÊ. VOCÊ. VOCÊ.!

...

...

...

**10:49 AM**

**Para:** RamenKing7

**De:** Cereja101

Eu.

...

...

...

**10:50 AM**

**Para****: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

Como VOCÊ pôde?

...

...

...

**10:51 AM**

**Para****:** RamenKing7

**De:** Cereja101

Como EU pude..?

...

...

...

**10:52 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER PARECER QUE EU E O SASUKE SOMOS GAYS ?

ISSO NÃO É LEGAL, SAKURA.

NADA LEGAL.

...

...

...

**10:54 AM**

**Para:** RamenKing7

**De:** Cereja101

Aa.

Sobre isso…

Desculpa?

...

...

...

**10:54 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

Você pode enfiar seu pedido falso de desculpas na minha bunda!

UMA BUNDA QUE NUNCA FOI TOCADA PELO TEME THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

Eu falo sério, Sakura.

Sasuke?!

...

...

...

**10:56 AM**

**Para:** RamenKing7

**De:** Cereja101

Ok. Eu realmente sinto muito, Naruto; mas o Sasuke-cara-de-bastardo-que-na-verdade-é-um-bastardo-e-levou-a-expressão-bastardo-a-um-nível-totalmente-novo mereceu isso.

Você, infelizmente, foi a primeira pessoa que me veio na mente.

...

...

...

**10:58 AM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **Hyuuga04

Heh.

...

...

...

**11:00 AM**

**Para: **Hyuuga04

**De: **Uchiha89

Cale a boca, antes que eu te parta a cara.

...

...

...

**11:01 AM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **Hyuuga04

Queria ver você tentar.

...

...

...

**11:02 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

Merda.

O que o Teme fez para merecer isso?

...

...

...

**11:03 AM**

**Para:** RamenKing7

**De:** Cereja101

O que ele NÃO FEZ para merecer isso?!

...

...

...

**11:04**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

...

Hum, é.

Desculpa, eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu não posso ler mentes.

Então...

Huh?

...

...

...

**11:06 AM**

**Para:** RamenKing7

**De:** Cereja101

Só estou cansada de tentar interpretar as emoções dele.

Todo dia eu recebo sinais mistos: Será que ele gosta de mim ou não?

POR QUE ELE TORNA AS COISAS TÃO COMPLICADAS?

ESTOU CHEIA DISSO!

URGH.

Olha, eu tenho um questionário na próxima aula, falo com você depois.

...

...

...

**11:07 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

Claro, sem problemas!

...

...

...

**11:08 AM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

Você se ferrou demais.

Oh, talvez a Sakura tenha sido a pessoa que hackeou você.

Porque você deu uma mancada.

Uma mancada bem grande.

...

...

...

**11:10 AM**

**Para:** RamenKing7

**De: **Uchiha89

?

...

...

....

**11:13 AM**

**Para:** RamenKing7

**De: **Uchiha89

Dobe?

...

...

...

**11:15 AM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

Como diz a música: _'If you like it then you should've put a ring on it!'_

....

....

....

**11:19 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De: **LoirahLove52

E ai, planeja me contar o que está acontecendo agora?

...

...

...

**11:20 AM**

**Para: **LoirahLove52

**De: **Cereja101

Hora do questionário.

É sério.

Pergunte ao Naruto.

...

...

...

**11:21 AM**

**Para: **RamenKing7

**De: **LoirahLove52

Que MERDA é essa que tá acontecendo, hein, Narutard?

...

...

...

**11:23 AM**

**Para: **LoirahLove52

**De: **RamenKing7

...Narutard?

...Sério?

...

...

...

**11:24 AM**

**Para: **RamenKing7

**De: **LoirahLove52

Você está ignorando o ponto.

Eu repito: Que MERDA é essa que tá acontecendo?!

QUE INFERNO! WTH?!

Sakura pediu para eu perguntar pra você.

...

...

...

**11:25 AM**

**Para: **LoirahLove52

**De: **RamenKing7

...Ela sabe?

...

...

...

**11:27 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

YO.

A Ino disse que você disse que eu podia contar a ela..e ai, eu posso?

...

...

...

**11:29 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

SAKURAAA?

OEEE?

VOCÊ TÁ AI?

...

...

...

...

**11:30 AM**

**Para: **RamenKing7

**De: **LoirahLove52

Se você estiver perguntando pra Sakura, ela está fazendo um teste agora.

Cretino.

...

...

...

**11:32 AM**

**Para: **LoirahLove52

**De: **RamenKing7

...Ah é.

...

...

...

**11:33 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** RamenKing7

...

Eu esqueci.

omg.

Bem, boa sorte no teste!

...

...

...

**11:35 AM**

**Para: **LoirahLove52

**De: **RamenKing7

Bem, basicamente, Sakura está cansada de o Sasuke não falar sobre os sentimentos dele ( dos quais TODO MUNDO já sabe) pra ela, e então se vingou usando o Facebook.

...

...

...

**11:37 AM**

**Para: **RamenKing7

**De:** LoirahLove52

Sério?

...

...

...

**11:38 AM**

**Para: **LoirahLove52

**De: **RamenKing7

Seríssimo.

...

...

...

**11:40 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **LoirahLove52

Há quanto tempo você conhece a testuda mesmo?

Tipo, a sua VIDA inteira?

E a quanto tempo você gosta da Sakura?

Hm, deixa eu ver...basicamente sua VIDA inteira.

O que é isso?!

Algum planinho maldito de um cara de 17 anos pra iludir ela?

PERDEU PLAYBOY.

...

...

...

**11:40 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **LoirahLove52

Muito.

...

...

...

**11:42 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **LoirahLove52

Btw, eu tenho aula com Sakura agora.

Adivinha o que ela está ouvindo.

_"...He wasn't what I wanted what I thought no, he wouldn't even open up the door, he never made me feel like I was special, he isn't really what I'm looking for..."_

Você se deu tão mal que ela está ouvindo Avril Lavigne.

Idiota.

...

...

...

**11:43 AM**

**Para****:** LoirahLove52

**De: **Uchiha89

...

'…he wouldn't even open up the door..' ?

Mas eu sempre abri a porta pra ela...

...

...

...

**11:45 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De: **LoirahLove52

...

'Facepalm.'

...

...

...

**11:47 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** Uchiha89

EII.

...

...

...

**11:49 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** Uchiha89

Sakura?

...

...

...

**11:52 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** Uchiha89

Haruno.

...

...

...

**11:52 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** Uchiha89

Sakura, eu sei que foi você que que mudou meu status de Solteiro para Em Um Relacionamento Aberto com Uzumaki Naruto.

Não me ignore

...

...

...

**11:53 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** Uchiha89

Merda.

Desculpa, tá.

Você pode pelo menos me deixar explicar?

...

...

...

**11:55 AM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De:** Cereja101

Não.

Tô ocupada agora.

...

...

...

**11:56 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** Uchiha89

Só vai levar um minuto.

...

...

...

**11:57 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** LoirahLove52

MULHER, MASQ QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO? #COMOLIDAR

DEIXA ELE EXPLICAR.

...

...

...

**11:58 AM**

**Para: **LoirahLove52

**De:** Cereja101

WTF…

Ino?

...

...

...

**11:59 AM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** LoirahLove52

Nãooo faz drama.

Eu estou do teu lado, obviamente eu estou lendo sua conversa.

Agora vamos deixar o Sasuke falar!

Você não vê o quanto ele está tentando?!

...

...

...

**12:00 PM**

**Para:** Uchiha89

**De:** Cereja101

Tá bem.

O que você quer Sasuke?

...

...

...

**12:02 PM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** Uchiha89

Só..eu….Só estou arrependido.

...

...

...

**12:04 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De:** LoirahLove52

Só isso?

...

...

...

**12:04 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De:** Cereja101

...só isso?

...

...

...

**12:04 PM**

**Para: **RamenKing7

**De:** LoirahLove52

Seu melhor amigo falhou. #FAIL

Tipo, foi um fail tão grande que o sol vai começar a chorar.

...

...

...

**12:05 PM**

**Para:** LoirahLove52

**De:** RamenKing7

Verdade?

...

...

...

**12:06 PM**

**Para: **RamenKing7

**De:** LoirahLove52

Verdadíssima.

...

...

...

**12:08 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De:** RamenKing7

Mano.

Você QUER morrer sem namorada?

Que tal um pouco de esforço hein?!

Cheeee.

E você ainda diz que é um Uchiha.

...

...

...

**12:10 PM**

**Para: **Cereja101

**De:** Uchiha89

Não, maldição, que mulher irritante. #DAMNIT

Mas você tem muitas qualidades, seu sorriso, sua iniciativa, tudo isso.

O que estou tentado dizer Sakura,.... é que eu gosto de você.

Muito.

Você me faz sentir ..... idiota, feliz e essas coisas.

E eu sinto muito por ter demorado tanto para te dizer.

Então...hn.

...Me encontra no seu armário?

...

...

...

**12:13 PM**

**Para: **RamenKing7, GenioPreguiçoso18, Hyuuga04 ......

**De: **LoirahLove52

BAFÃO EXCLUSIVO: LOLOL A Confissão de Sasuke!!

xoxo;

...

...

...

**12:12 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De:** Cereja101

ROFL pra sua confissão de amor epic fail.

Mas eu gostei.

Muito.

Tá perdoado.

E.. eu tô indo...

...

...

...

**12:15 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **RamenKing7

AHAHAHA!

'IDIOTA, FELIZ E ESSAS COISAS?'

BAHAHA.

WIN.

...

...

...

**12:15 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **GarotaOlhosBrancos09

Parabéns, Sasuke!

Foi uma confissão muito sincera e de coração. 3

...

...

...

**12:16 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **Hyuuga04

Heh.

...

...

...

**12:16 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **GenioPreguiçoso18

E você é um prodígio... como?...

...

...

**12:16 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **Ten10

AWWW.

Que fofo!

Não sabia que você era assim, Sasuke!

...

...

...

**12:17 PM**

**Para: **Hyuuga04

**De: **Ten10

Por que _você_ nunca fez uma confissão de amor bonita assim para mim como o Sasuke?!

...

...

...

**12:18 PM**

**Para: **Uchiha89

**De: **Hyuuga04

Maldito Uchiha from hell. #DAMNNNN

...

...

...

...

**Uchiha Sasuke** mudou seu status de Em um Relacionamento Aberto com **Uzumaki Naruto** para Em um Relacionamento com **Haruno Sakura**

_Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino e 32 outros gostaram disso._

_V__er todos os 26 comentários:_

_**Naruto: **__ QUANTO TEMPO VAI LEVAR PRA VOCÊS ENTENDEREM?_

_NÓS NUNCA FOMOS GAYS__!_

_**Sasuke **__..._

...

...

...

**N/T: ** Nyaa amei traduzir essa fic. Foge um pouco meu estilo, (se é que eu tenho um) é meio bestinha, mas eu achei engraçada. AAA expressões americanas FROM HELL. T-T Mas o Urban Dictionary salva vidas. E a Hellen tbm =D Pelo menos aprendi palavras novas. E um palavrão também, que eu _não_ traduzi aqui HAHAHA eu prezo pela inocência das crianças que fuçam o ff. net tá. –qqqq (ff .net que continua comendo letras , mano que raiva disso. ¬¬ )

Alterei pouca coisa, pra manter o sentido em português. RamenKing sooa taão bem que não tive coragem de colocar 'Rei do Ramen.' \o\ ROFL pra quem não sabe é uma sigla tipo LOL pra dizer que está rindo muito/rolando de rir. Essa fic tem muita linguagem de internet esse é o problema.

_Palavras da autora: "..You are honestly such a great person for translating everything, can't wait to see love is as follows up :)"_

THANK YOU VERSION . INFINITY , I LOVE YOUR STORIES.

=DD

REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.


End file.
